The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more specifically to controlling access to content on an electronic display device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic display devices such as cellular telephones, computers, tablets, and so forth, are increasingly used for a variety of display applications. For example, electronic display devices are commonly utilized to display information in public settings, such as in retail or exhibition venues. Integrating such electronic display devices in such retail or exhibition venues may be valuable for a number of reasons. For instance, electronic display devices may be interactive with potential customers, such that potential customers may use a display device to view different information on the display screen, resize the information displayed on the screen, request employee assistance by using graphical user interfaces on the screen, etc. Moreover, if the electronic display device itself is a product of the business or retail establishment, using the device as an informative display may allow potential customers to sample the functionality of the device. Using electronic display devices as an informative display may therefore be an integral retail or marketing strategy for many businesses.
Due to the accessibility of such informative displays, the displays may typically be configured to have content and function restrictions for security, proprietary, and/or confidentiality reasons. For example, while informative displays may display limited content (e.g., pricing information, product specifications, product reviews, etc.) to potential customers, such devices may also include other information (e.g., inventory and sales data, customer information, warrantee information, etc.) which may be accessible only to employees and/or managers. In certain situations, an employee may wish to access the restricted information in the presence of a customer. However, in such situations, utilizing a conventional password login interface method may not be sufficiently secure, the password may be seen and made repeatable by unauthorized bystanders. Additionally, deliberately shielding a screen from view of bystanders may be an undesirable retail strategy. Therefore, a means for accessing restricted content on an electronic display device without compromising the future security of the restricted content may be desirable.